


Rialto's Finest

by TheShii



Series: Zevran Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Multi, Slavery AU, slave squick, slave tw, word squick, word tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShii/pseuds/TheShii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Antivan Crows never came to purchase Zevran. They never took him in. To force him through torturous training and blood soaked nights. Zevran remained in the brothel his mother bore him, paying his debt as any young elf boy was able, until he was old enough to sell the trade himself.  Still he thieved and pickpocketed, turning a pretty coin until he caught a trader’s eye. They came to call when other’s hadn’t and paid the remainder of his debt, before dragging him away in bindings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rialto's Finest

The Antivan Crows never came to purchase Zevran. They never took him in, to force him through torturous training and blood soaked nights. Zevran remained in the brothel his mother bore him, paying his debt as any young elf boy was able until he was old enough to sell the trade himself.

Still he thieved and pickpocketed, turning a pretty coin until he caught a trader’s eye. They came to call when other’s hadn’t and paid the remainder of his debt, before dragging him away in bindings.

“He’s a pretty one isn’t he?” The dark haired slaver said to the redheaded slaver.

“I reckon he’ll fetch a good price. Looks too scrawny to be much use for manual labor” the red one laughed.

They both looked back at Zevran, and Zevran; so full of confidence and self assurance he looked them in the eyes. Zevran may have been an indentured worker since childhood at the brothel, but he had been no slave.

“Hah! Lookit this! Knife-ear thinks he’s somethin’ special don’t he?” The red one guffawed, then jerked on Zevran’s bindings to purposefully make him fall.

“Oi stop that, you’ll skin his pretty lil’ knees hahahahah” they both laughed at his expense but Zevran was hardly bothered at all by their words. The uncertainty of what was to come is what bothered him.

“So, I wager we are heading to Antiva city then?” He asked, righting himself after the stumble. No matter where he was now or his experiences, the elf knew how to walk in his own skin and make others wish they had him.

“Hush up, you’ll keep yer trap shut if you don’t want me to shut it for you” the other slaver scoffed, giving another little yank at the rope he was lead by.

“Ah yes, I will certainly be quiet, but might you answer at least one question for me messere’s?” Still no fear towards them as of yet. As far as he was concerned, they wouldn’t lay a hurtful hand on him. Not with the potential for his worth, in which the likelihood his worth decreases with every blemish.

He could tell he was annoying at least one of them though, more likely he was the sort that usually tried dealing fear and obedience through pain. A tactic that worked in most cases, but apparently the red one wouldn’t allow. Yet despite the request, neither of them agreed or denied the request, so the elf continued.

“The walk is not long, yet should there be time, would neither of you be so remisce to try the product yourself before attempting to barter for my skills?” If anything, perhaps he’d get the chance to–

“What? So you can try to slit our throats?” Well that had been the idea, but perhaps it could still work. Yet before he could even open his mouth again the red one barked a laugh.

“Forget it elf, you may have been a whore and you may yet be one now, but far as I’m concerned… you’re shipment and someone else’s property soon as we get you to the block” that seemed to settle that. Zevran was anything if not persistent however.

“You fear ruining me then?” He laughed softly, even more sure of himself than moments before.

“Oh I don’t fear it, you’re just not my type” the red one snorted. At this point he hadn’t even bothered to look back at zevran.

“Now shut up or I’ll take my chances losing some pay over cutting that tongue out. No doubt you’ll lose it anyway to whoever wants ya”

Zevran honestly believed him, so for the remainder he wouldn’t try to talk their ear off and before the day came to an end, the elf found himself ushered into a holding cage. He recognized it, being a prostitute wasn’t living like royalty and you weren’t exactly free, but you were free enough to earn privileges. He recalled how the slavers had been refused countless times because of the money he alone brought into the establishment. Yet here he was, bought out after a decent sum had been offered.

Zevran would curse his ill fortune if he hadn’t been a bit flattered by it.

Sleep was hard, as even being a whore he had earned his own room and a bed at that. Even at first the beds for the boys had been softer than hard stone anyway.

“Wake up!” A voice rung out, a woman’s. She rattled the cages to stir the slaves from sleep before unlocking the cages.

“Bathe yourselves, and if you try to run, you’ll be whipped. Try to hurt me or my men, you’ll be whipped. Open your mouth and you’ll be whipped. Look at me the wrong way, I’ll bloody whip you my damned self. Do I make myself clear?” Her voice rung out like a hoarse gravel of frustration and lost patience. Whatever life the auctioneer had lead, was surely not to pleasant. Yet her threats seemed hardly idle. One look at her hands and you could see she used them, and she used them hard.

Opting to momentary silence, Zevran followed the others as they were herded like cattle to the wash basins. There they all quietly cleaned and helped one another clean. It was not so different to how the whores had at first tried to help one another. That was, until it became a competition over who would fetch the highest bid for the visiting clientele. More money meant a happier madame.

Zevran returned the favor towards many of the others. Most of them seemed to have the ropes down, even avoiding his own eyes. And yet there Zevran was, head held high and occasionally looking about. Only one or two others seemed to have the gall to look anywhere but at the floor or their own hands.

After they were all stripped and cleaned, they were clothed with nothing more than the bare minimum. The day seemed to crawl by, until Zevran himself was ushered rudely onto the block.


End file.
